


Aveline vs. Awkward Wooing Techniques

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Series: Kirkmall AU [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donnic is the best, F/M, Kirkmall AU, Kirkmall B-Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse at how Aveline and Donnic got together in The Kirkmall. All in all, that went pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveline vs. Awkward Wooing Techniques

“Mr. Hendyr.”

“It’s Donnic, I told you.”

He looked at her from across the table in The Brewmother, a gentle smile on his face. He always smiled. At _her_. Why did he do that, why did he make it so hard for her to concentrate on anything at all. She only remembered that she was holding a mug of coffee as the heat of it almost burned her skin.

She huffed in annoyance and put the mug down with force, probably _scowling_ which was one of the things Isabela had instructed her _not_ to do. Along with talking about work (“What am I supposed to talk about then?” - “How about his dick?” - “Ugh.”) and having her shirt buttoned all the way through. What was wrong with looking neat and capable? And why was she even doing this? “Having lunch” with someone. And why had he said yes? What was she doing?

“Donnic.” His name felt good on her tongue, strong. She liked that. “I’ve been thinking…”

She could practically hear Isabela and Patricia hollering obscenities from L3v3l Up to fill in the rest of her sentence. She should have chosen a café far away from them. But if she was being honest, she’d wanted, or rather needed, the support their close presence offered her. She was a mess and terrible at… _this_. As Patricia had once put it “Dead Cancer Boyfriends will ruin anyone’s game”. Roberta had been quick to muffle her sister with a pillow, but Aveline tended to agree. But she could do this.

“You can use my Segway whenever you want.”

“Uhm… thank you?” He stared at her as if she’d grown a second head.

“Dammit, Isabela said that would work.”

Donnic chuckled and took a sip from his cappuccino. “What are you trying to accomplish?”

Aveline pressed her eyes together for a moment and then stared at her coffee mug, fingers digging into her knees. “I’m trying to woo you.”

“Ah.” It was a soft sound, not the mocking laughter she’d anticipated and she risked a glance at his face. The gentle smile was still there. “Well, you’ve already wooed me many other times, so don’t worry that this one didn’t work.”

She… _huh?_

“I have? _Really?_ ”

Donnic leaned forward again and took one of her hands in his. His hand was large and warm and it just felt very, very good.

“Really.”


End file.
